


Being Thankful

by CLeighWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Post-Loss, Prostate Massage, Shameless Smut, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: You and Dean make a Thanksgiving feast for your surrogate family, things get a little hot in the kitchen





	Being Thankful

The kitchen was hot, made even hotter by the man cooking next to you. After the past few years of hunting, living, and, eventually, sleeping together, Dean and yourself moved like a well oiled machine. One of you bobbing as the other weaved to and fro in the spacious kitchen.

You worked on mashing potatoes while Dean put together a made from scratch stuffing. The turkey was in the oven, cranberry sauce was cooling in the fridge, and the sweet potato and green bean casseroles were waiting to bake when the turkey came out. The one time Sam had tried to come in and get a snack, Dean had almost creme-pied him in the face, so he was keeping to himself in the library lest he throw another wrench into your cogs.

Dean put the stuffing in with the turkey to consolidate and heat up, and with that there was very little left to do for the next forty-five minutes. Dean put away the ingredients he had been working with then washed his hands before wrapping his arms around your waist, resting his chin on your shoulder.

“All this work is making me hungry,” he said it like it was a joke, but before you could ask what he meant, he ground his hips into your ass.

You hummed, rocked back into him, and turned your face to plant a kiss on the corner of Dean’s lips. His eyes were closed, but he grinned and turned to meet your lips in a more legitimate kiss. Your spun yourself in his arms and wrapped your arms under his shirt and pushed yourself up on your toes to get more contact with your apron clad hunter. With your body firmly tucked against his, Dean had no problem leaning back and lifting you off of the ground, spinning around and hoisting you onto the, surprisingly clear, corner of the island.

“Dean,” the slightest bit of warning laced under your slightly breathy exclamation.

“Hmmm?” He hummed from your neck, his lips grazing and teasing the skin there.

“We’re cooking Thanksgiving dinner…” no response, “everyone’s here…” his fingers tightened their grip on your hips, “Sam could come back I-”

Dean met your eyes, “He wouldn’t dare. Not after the almost pie incident,” he wiggled his eyebrows at you and dove back into the crook of your neck, his fingers teasing the skin under the hem of your sweater.

“Dean…”

He honest to Chuck groaned, “Y/N, we’ve got forty-three minutes before we can do anything else. No one else is here yet, and Sam knows better than to try to come back into _my_ kitchen,” you lifted your eyebrow at his phrasing, “ _our_ kitchen, until we’re done. So…” he brought both of his hands up your back, under your sweater, and pulled you closer to him.

Relenting, you brought one of your hands to the back of his neck, fingering the short hairs that were there and your other used his shoulder to keep you balanced on the edge of the counter, not that Dean would ever let you fall. You made out like you were teenagers, taking in ragged deep breaths when he would leave your mouth to lavish your neck and ears with attention.

As you reached for the button on Dean’s pants the door flung open, “Dean, Y/N! Oh!” You snapped your head back, away from Dean, as Jody came bounding into the kitchen with a case of wine.

Dean rested his forehead on your chest and turned his face toward his Sheriff friend, “Hey Jody, would you mind giving us a few more minutes?”

Jody pursed her lips together and raised her eyebrows, “Sure,” she nodded and started to turn back into the hallway, “Oh, Dean?”

“Yup.”

“It’s not supposed to be that sort of cream pie, ‘kay?”

You groaned and tried to pry yourself away from Dean, but he wouldn’t allow it.

“Dean, we were literally just busted.”

“Yeah, and now everyone knows what we’re doing, so there shouldn’t be any more interruptions.”

“We shouldn’t be doing anything in this kitchen with all of this food around anyways.” You gave him your patented ‘I’m serious’ face, but lost it after about two seconds when Dean scooped up an entire finger full of hand-whipped cream and circled it in front of your mouth.

You opened wide for him and latched onto his finger once he got it into your mouth, swirling your tongue, and working his finger over so that when you sucked your way off of it, it was completely clean. He barely gave you a moment before his mouth was on yours, his tongue searching for any remnants of the sweet froth. He sucked your tongue, then nibbled on your bottom lip before pulling back to look you in the eye.

“Thirty-nine more minutes, whaddya say to a little break?”

Dean’s fingers found their way back under your sweater while you pretended to think it over, you bumped him out of your way and jumped down off the island, and reached for the egg timer.

“I’m setting this for thirty-five minutes, when this goes off, we’re coming back in this kitchen.”

Dean mocked your tone by slamming into attention and saluting you with the most ridiculous grin on his face. You couldn’t help but laugh as you tried to shove him over as you walked past him toward your shared room.

When you got to the door you looked back over your shoulder to see him still at attention, “You coming or what Winchester?”

“I think I’ve still got about thirty-four minutes to get there, but yeah, I think I can swing that!” He charged at you, hoisting you onto his shoulder and carried you down the hall fireman style.

You ran into Sam heading down the hallway who merely pressed himself against the wall to make room for Dean to walk by without slamming your head into the wall.

“Don’t you dare go into that kitchen Sammy,” Dean warned as he reached for the door knob.

“Dean-”

“Don’t worry Sam, I’ve got a timer!” You laughed as Dean heeled the door shut behind you.

Dean leaned over your bed and deposited you on at the foot. You stretched back and placed the egg timer on the nightstand, then toed your shoes off, letting them fall off the end of the bed. By the time you got your apron undone Dean was already working his feet out of his pant legs. He crawled up to you from the foot of the bed and leaned back on his knees beside you.

“Let me,” he breathed into your ear as he reached for the bottom of your sweater, you suppressed a shiver and lifted your arms above your head as he pulled it off over your head.

You would never be able to get over how gentle he was with you. He was so massive and gruff and strong and tough, yet with you, when you were alone together, he was all hushed tones and soft caresses. The Dean Winchester was a big ole softy, _who knew?_ Of course you were one of the few that he ever let his guard down around, one of only a ones who were allowed to know how truly deeply he felt things.

You had been so lost in your thoughts that it shocked you out of your revere when Dean’s tongue licked a wide stripe up your sodden folds. Your hands went immediately to his head, holding him in place while your hips thrust upwards. You laced your fingers into the longer strands of hair on the top of his head and held on. If there was one thing Dean Winchester did better than hunt monsters, it was this. That man knew how to use every millimeter of his mouth, and there was very little to do but lay back and enjoy the ride. His hands wrapped under your legs and rested on your hips to pin you down while he feasted on you, try as you might to gain the upper hand and ride his face the way you wanted, he kept you right where he wanted you.

In no time at all Dean went in for the kill, shoving two of his thick digits into your soaking heat and latching his lips onto your throbbing clit.

There was no telling how soon after that you came, moaning his name and pulling at your own hair, but he laughed, sending even more vibrations through your over-sensitized body, “Works every time.”

“Oh…like you’re…any better,” you managed while trying to catch your breath.

He crawled up the bed, placing the lightest of kisses all the way up your body before flopping down next to you. He kissed your shoulder then looked past you to the nightstand, “Well, you’ve got about seventeen minutes to show me up.

You smiled at him, still taking deep breaths, and rolled towards him. He leaned in as if to kiss you, but you kept moving past him, reaching for the drawer of the other nightstand. His body stiffened, and you heard him make a small noise in the back of his throat, but he made no move to stop you. You turned to look him in the eye as your fingers felt for the cold metal, as soon as you felt it, you looped a finger through and pulled out the handcuffs, letting them dangle for a moment.

The second he saw them, Dean’s entire body relaxed, going completely pliant for you. It’s not like he couldn’t get out of them if he wanted to, but he would never do that, he trusted you implicitly. He offered no resistance as you raised his arms above his head and slipped a link over the hook that you had put on the bottom of the shelf above the bed. With his hands secure, you made your way down his body, paying your respects to all his most sensitive spots. Nibble on his left ear lobe, grazing of teeth down to his collarbone, light kisses across his chest to suckle on his right nipple, you let your hair tickle his abdomen on your way farther down, his eyes never leaving yours.

You purposefully ignored his twitching erection as you settled yourself between his bowed legs. You ghosted your fingers along the hairs on his inner thighs and relished in the way his body reacted to the almost touches; the way his muscles would contract, his breath would hitch, his cock would jump. Looking him in the eye again you propped yourself up on your elbows and leaned forward, flattened your tongue and licked Dean’s magnificent shaft from balls to tip, then kissed his leaking head. About halfway up Dean had screwed his eyes shut and shoved his head into the headboard. You swirled your tongue around his head, grabbed him by the base, and took him in as far as you could manage, massaging his strained vein both with your tongue and thumb. He attempted to thrust his hips with what leverage he could manage in the position he was in, but without bending his legs, he didn’t really have the ability to maneuver.

You kept your attentions light for a few minutes, teasing him, letting the pressure build. When you heard the creak of metal on metal you knew he was getting closer, trying to reach out to you with his bound hands. Sealing your mouth around him as tight as you could, you pulled away from him with a loud pop. He breathed out and opened his eyes to meet your as you put your middle finger into your mouth and made it as wet as possible with your tongue. His expression changed from awe to realization before settling on indignation as you lifted his balls with your other hand, massaging his swollen sac with that hand and resting your wetted finger on that tight ring of muscle. You applied the slightest amount of pressure as you renewed your worship of his cock.

Dean threw his head back into the headboard again as you took him into your mouth, pushing and rubbing more at his hole. You swallowed around his head, then began bobbing in earnest. You didn’t care about the spit and precome escaping from the corners of your lips, you didn’t care that your lips were swollen and going numb; all you cared about was the delicious sounds that were escaping Dean’s lips, and the way his body was opening up to you.

You had almost your entire finger inside of Dean when you felt his balls tighten up, and his stomach muscles were tensing, so you took him in deep again, suppressed your gag reflex, and crooked your finger. He came instantly down your throat, grunting as his muscles jerked in and around you. You swallowed everything he had to offer you and licked him clean as you pulled your finger free of his still fluttering hole.

You smacked your lips together and wiped your finger on his stomach as you made your way back up the bed. You laughed as he tried to roll away from your hand, then shoved your breasts in his face as you reached for the cuff key on the shelf. Dean half heartedly mouthed at your flushed chest as you unhooked his hands. He held them out in front of him as you undid the locks and the second his hands were free he grabbed your face and molded his lips to yours.

“No fair,” he breathed into the kiss, “you cheated.”

You pulled back to look at him, “All is fair in love and war.”

Just as he was about to respond, and as he was flipping you onto your back, you were both shocked out of the moment by a loud buzz. Both of your heads snapped to the nightstand where the egg timer and counting down the final minute. Dean groaned as you shoved him over so that you could get to the edge of the bed and collect your clothes and get redressed.

Before you could reach your underwear Dean’s arms wound around your waist and his voice was husky in your ear, “This ain’t over yet sweetheart.”

“Oh, I know. Consider this intermission.”

“Intermission?”

“Fine, half time. Whatever you wanna call it. Right now we need to finish up this food before we have a riot on our hands.” Dean flung himself dramatically back onto the bed while you divvied up the sorted array of clothing around the bed.

It took less than two minutes for the two of you to get redressed and make your way back to the kitchen. When you were a few feet away from the open entry to the kitchen you heard a worried sounding Donna.

“I don’t know Jode, maybe we should just wait for them to get back out here. You know how Dean can get.”

“I don’t you about you D, but I’m not trying to eat an over cooked bird today.”

Dean crossed his arms in the doorway while you walked down the few steps and made your way to the island to start collecting plateware for the table.

“I have never over cooked a bird in my life, I’ll have you know.”

Donna’s eyes got bigger as she looked from Dean back to Jody who was stepping back from the oven, closing the door as she went.

“I’m not saying that you have, but you guys were,” she shrugged, lifting her eyebrows, “…preoccupied?”

You tried not to laugh at the exasperated sound Dean made as he took the few strides to get across the space to the oven. Donna was already out the door, a mumbled “told ya” as she removed herself from the room.

“It’s called multitasking,” Dean pointed out, only mildly still annoyed at her being in the kitchen.

You had counted out ten plates and ten bowls and set them on the counter by Jody, “Why don’t you take these out there and start setting up, won’t be too much longer.”

“On it!” Jody narrowed her eyes once more at the both of you before grabbing the dishes and heading out the door.

You helped Dean plate the turkey while the casseroles baked, arranging the cooked carrots and potatoes around the perfectly golden bird just so. When the casseroles were about ready to come out, you and Dean started to bring out the glasses and silverware to the table. Everyone was already there, separated into groups in the library and war room. Claire, Alex and Donna were at one table while Sam and Jody were talking with Jack and Cas. You felt bad as you saw Patience sitting off to the side, not actively participating in any of the conversations. She must be thinking about not being with her dad, still not really feeling like a part of your wayward family.

“Alright, alright; who’s helping us bring out all this food we’ve been slaving over all day?” Dean tried to sound surly, but it came out as more of an annoyed proud.

Everyone followed the two of you back to the kitchen where the plates of food were handed out and drinks, condiments, and other assorted necessities were distributed. With all the extra hands, the kitchen was practically empty in no time, leaving you and Dean to carry out the turkey to the table. You had joked that even Scrooge himself hadn’t gotten a bird as big as the one Dean had found to feed your gathering of ten hunters. Even between the two of you, carrying the bird, and it’s fixin’s, was straining the both of you by the time you managed to set it at the end of the table.

Everyone “oo’d” and “ah’d,” except for Claire who nodded graciously at Dean in appreciation, and Jack and Cas who still weren’t sure what exactly was happening. Dean carved off the first chunk of meat and sat it on a plate and passed it off to you to pass along that side of the table. Once everyone’s plate had a piece of turkey on it, Dean instructed everyone to “Dig in” and the table came alive with the requests for and passing of dishes.

Conversation ebbed and flowed as the food was demolished and the wine drank. When the glasses started to be refilled more than the plates, everyone migrated back to the library’s more comfortable seats.

Sam accompanied Dean back to the kitchen to bring out the various pies that had been made along with some smaller plates and more forks. Dessert was a more casual affair, everyone splitting back up into groups, nibbling at some pie and drinking more wine or whiskey.

You and Cas laughed while watching Claire try to explain how to pick up women to Jack, using Patience as her unsuspecting victim. The look on that poor girl’s face alone was enough to make your sides hurt and tears brim your eyes, but he way Jack had tried to execute Claire’s instructions made it so that you couldn’t breathe.

Dean came over, apparently having been witness to the tutorial, and whispered his own pickup line in your ear, almost causing your knees to go out while instantly calming your giggle fit. His hands were warm and widespread across your torso and his breath was hot on your neck as he rocked with you from side to side.

You caught Claire’s eye as you surveyed the room and your heart sank when her expression turned from happiness at seeing your PDA to unimaginable grief. Dean felt you stiffen then followed your line of sight; seeing Claire’s expression he gave you a quick squeeze before stepping away to talk to Jody and Donna. Claire tried to give you a little smile before she turned and walked out of the room, but all she was able to muster was a twitch at the corner of her mouth.

After a few hours, the wine was finished and Dean had begrudgingly opened another bottle of his good whiskey. Donna was passed out, her head leaning on Jody’s shoulder while the later asked Alex to go check on Claire. Jack seemed to be very intrigued by Patience and her abilities, he seemed to be studying her more than talking with her, but there was still a lot even she didn’t know about herself. Cas and Sam were catching up on some recent hunts, and Dean was nowhere to be seen.

Just as you were about to go in search of him Claire rounded the corner laughing with Dean. A quick wink from him let you know that he had talked with her and that she was okay; Jody nodded her thanks and went back to telling a story about a hunt she had been on with Asa Fox.

Sam cleared his throat and Jody nudged Donna awake from her shoulder as he raised his glass in a toast.

“I know most of you know that we didn’t really get to do this sort of thing growing up,” he glanced at Dean who pursed his lips together and nodded, “so we’re really glad that all of you could be here today. Over the years our family has grown so much,” Sam smiled over at you, making you blush, “we’re incredibly thankful to have each of you in our lives.”

Everyone raised their glasses, Jody called out a “here, here” and you all drank the toast. Jody and Donna helped you to pack away the leftovers and the boys brought all the dishes into the kitchen to be felt with later. It wasn’t too much longer before everyone started to filter off into their rooms for the night.

Dean came and wrapped his arm around your shoulder and steered you toward your room. You were exhausted, but content. It was nice spending time with your surrogate family without monster guts and patching up bloody wounds involved.

Just as you made it to the door Dean pressed you against the wall and cupped your face in his hands. His eyes bored into yours, saying so much more than words ever could. You froze under the intensity of his gaze, momentarily caught off guard before he leaned toward you and pressed his lips to yours. The kiss was slow, but filled with everything you felt for each other. He was so gentle with you, seeming to take his time getting to know you all over again.

When he pulled back from you his eyes were still closed and he looked so serene. You put your hand along the side of his face and he leaned into the touch, smiling. When he finally opened his eyes again your heart soared; he was looking at you as if you were the only person in the world.

“I love you so damn much sweetheart.”

“I love you too Dean.”

He lowered one of his hand to your lower belly and buried his head in your neck, “So damn much. If anything ever-”

“Dean. Shhh,” you ran your fingers through the short hair on the back of your neck as he took in a deep breath. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

You leaned back so you could catch his eye and smiled at him reassuredly. Your heart was beyond full; this strong, compassionate, brave man before you was just as much yours as you were his, and in a few, probably not so short months, there would be more lasting evidence of your love. This year you definitely had quite a bit to be thankful for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
